Bukan Drabble Biasa
by tsukiyomi ayaka
Summary: "Karena nulis fanfic itu ga segampang salto sambil makan es krim." Cuma ide lewat, kebojengan dan keisengan seorang author yang sedang dilanda Writer's block. Warning: crispy banget kaya b*ng-b*ng.


**Vocaloid ©** **Crypton Future Media, AH-Software, 1st Place, Exit Tunes, Internet Co., Ltd, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Read on your own risk.**

tenang.. lo gaakan mati karena baca fic ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bukan Drabble Biasa**

 **by Tsukiyomi Ayaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Karena ini drabble tentangku. Mana tentangmu?_

* * *

 **[ 1. Malam ]**

"Pada suatu hari.. No.. Kata Kiyo-sensei itu terlalu mainstream." Gumam Rin sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu hatiku kepalanya dengan bolpen orange berhiaskan sticker jeruk diatasnya.

"Suatu malam di... Hmm kayanya ini sama aja." Rin kembali mengetukan bolpennya tapi kali ini ke giginya.

"Malam..." Gumam Rin.

"Di Malam..."

"Di malam yang sesunyi ini aku sendiri tak ada yang menemani~~~"

.

.

.

Rin gagal fokus.

* * *

 **[ 2. Ide ]**

"Oke! aku siap!" Gumi tersenyum sembari menyiapkan bahan berupa alur cerita yang akan ia kembangkan menjadi sebuah fanfiction terbaik yang pernah ada. Syukur-syukur jadi nominasi IFA terus menang. Lumayan hadiahnya bisa buat ngegantiin panci bolong emak Gumi. Padahal Gumi sendiri sih gatau kadonya apa.

"Tapi kok biasa aja ya? Gimana kalo kita bikin jadi lebih dramatis dikit. Ternyata si Chara utamanya ketabrak terus mati." Gumi mulai menulis ide tambahannya disebuah kertas.

"Kayanya ga rame kalo kaya gitu. Gimana kalo adiknya aja yang mati? kan baper tuh." Gumi mencoret kata Chara utama dan menggantikannya dengan 'adiknya chara utama'.

"Tapi adiknya terlalu ganteng! kasian kalo mati!" Gumi kembali mencoret kata adiknya chara utama.

"Gimana kalo cinta pertama si chara utama, Nyesek banget kan? Ahh tapi rasanya ga tega dia juga ga kalah ganteng! ROTI SOBEK!"

 _Jadi siapa yang mati Gum?_

.

.

.

"oke ayam tetangga sebelahnya aja yang mati."

* * *

 **[ 3. Males Ngetik ]**

Len menyentuh permukaan laptopnya yang mulus dan halus tanpa lecet. Maklum laptop keluaran baru paling canggih, udah bisa touchscreen jadi di sayang-sayang.

"Jadi, Mulai dari mana ya? idenya udah lengkap gini. Kata temen-temen juga bagus banget ini ide. Udah kaya novel-novel best seller." Len meraba-raba kepalanya yang botak penuh dengan rambut.

"Hmmm.. main DOTA dulu kali ya?"

dan sampai rambut syahroni Mohawk pun itu fic kagak kelar-kelar.

* * *

 **[ 4. Request ]**

"Ehh ada PM!" Miku buru-buru membuka inbox akun nya. Benar saja ia menemukan sebuah PM dari reader setianya.

 **TerongituUngu** : Negi-chan aku mau request fic dong

 **NegiiiHime** : iyaa? fic apa?

 **TerongituUngu** : Kamu kan fic fantasynya bagus, aku minta fic romance + fantasy yang romantis banget dong supaya bisa teriak "KYAA KYAAAA" gitu :)

 **NegiiiHime** : Romance? aku gabisa nulis Romance.

 **TerongituUngu** : Gampang kok dari pengalaman kamu pacaran aja Negi-chan gapapa kok.

 **NegiiiHime** : ...masalahnya..

"A-aku..."

"AKU BELOM PERNAH PACARAAAAAAAAN"

ada yang mau request jadi pacar Miku? :'D

* * *

 **[ 5. Penname ]**

Suatu hari Yukari menyadari bahwa author favorit yang menjadi inspirasinya dalam menulis cerita berganti penname menjadi 'Butiran debu'. Yukari yang dari dulu tidak pernah berani untuk berkomunikasi dengan author favoritnya itu pun memberanikan diri untuk mengirim sebuah pesan singkat ke akun ffn author itu.

 **YuyuKa** : kak ini aku silent reader yang suka ngefav cerita kakak

 **YuyuKa** : Kok ganti penname sih? menurutku udah bagus yang kemarin lho hehe

 **YuyuKa** : kak jawab dong

 **YuyuKa** : kak?

 **Butiran debu** : Syussh! Wuuuushhh! Syuuuuiiishh!

 **YuyuKa** : kak? kakak sehat?

 **Butiran debu** : Syuuusssh! Wuuussshh! Syuiiissh!"

Yukari lelah muncrat-muncrat baca balasan dari Butiran debu.

* * *

 **[ 6. Ide 2 ]**

"Ehh ini kan awalnya fic horror." gumam Gumi disela-sela kegiatannya, mengetik.

"kalo ayam tetangga nya yang mati, Storyline nya juga berubah dong." Gumi menghentikan kegiatannya, mengetik.

"kalo gitu judulnya juga berubah dong?!" Gumi kembali mengerjakan kegiatannya, mengetik. Dan di layar laptop nya tertera sebuah judul yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

 ** _"Ayam Ngepot"_**

* * *

 **[ 7. Magic! ]**

Yuuma yang sudah tidak tidur sehari tiga malam menatap layar laptopnya dengan tatapan lelah. Sungguh lelah. Yuuma tersenyum mendapati kegiatan yang ia lakukan nonstop itu membuahkan hasil berupa sebuah fanfic fantasy seperti Harry puter sepanjang 120k words yang dikemas dalam 24 chapter.

"Akhirnya beres tinggal publish satu-satu." Menurutnya ketika mendapatkan ide ada baiknya langsung diketik, biar ga lupa katanya. Yuuma melirik secangkir gelas coklat berisi kopi.

Tunggu. Kopi? Tapi Yuuma semalam mengisinya dengan susu segar dari kulkas bukan kopi.

"Waw! Aku bisa magic! Magistra Susuandum!" Yuuma mengucapkan mantra yang ia buat sendiri di fanficnya berkali-kali agar isi cangkir itu berubah kembali menjadi susu.

Sepertinya Yuuma kurang istirahat :)

* * *

 **[ 8. Ide 3 ]**

Gumiya yang terkesan cool sangat pilih-pilih dalam memilih bahan untuk fanfic nya. Maklum saja dia orangnya super cool. uhuk! Namun sayangnya, kali ini ia kehabisan ide untuk membuat fanfic.

"Sci-fi udah terlalu banyak." Gumiya pun mulai berpikir untuk #KeluardariZonaAman

"Oke. Bikin fic Mecha yang digabungin sama..

Tung Tarararararara~

"Uttaran" Gumiya tersenyum sumringah lalu menghadap TV.

.

.

.

Horror gum :')

* * *

 **[ 9. Kapan ]**

"Yum, Kapan fic request-an aku kelar iih?" Luka memukul-mukul dada bidang Yuuma.

"Hmm. Kapan ya? mungkin sampai aku bisa ngerasain gimana rasanya jadi char utama fic itu, Luka." Yuuma tersenyum. Ganteng.

"Kapan?" Mata mereka saling berpandangan. Hening. semilir lembut angin sepoy-sepoy mulai menyapu surai merah jambu Luka. Indah, hanya kata itulah yang bisa mendeskripsikan Luka dimata Yuuma saat ini. Lalu Yuuma mendekat. semakin dekat. dan,

.

.

.

Chu!

.

.

.

Yuuma dicium kaleng b*ygon.

* * *

 **[ 10. Fanatik ]**

"Gum coba bilang ke abangmu, jangan terlalu fanatik sama drama India" Emak Gumi mengambil toples selai wortel favoritnya dan melumurkan selai itu diatas roti tawar _fresh from the oven bakery_ tetangga sebelah. Ew.

"Kenapa mak?"

"Emak gamau nama anak abangmu jadi aneh-aneh kayak Shogun, Ginjal dan Gopi!"

.

.

.

 _meanwhile..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

HATCHUUH!

Gumiya yang sedaritadi berada di kamarnya sembari menatap sebuah kertas note kecil di ujung monitornya bersin. Di kertas itu tertulis 'Ide fic!' dan 'Shotgun, Ginjal, Kopi'

Emak ohh emak :)

* * *

 **[ 11. Selamat Pagi ]**

Kaito yang berinisiatif membuat fanfic dengan bahasa Inggris pun mulai berlatih berbahasa Inggris. Mulai dari hal-hal kecil seperti mengucapkan selamat pagi setiap hari dalam bahasa Inggris,

 ** _"Congratulation Morning"_**

Sambil nyengir mbee :D

* * *

 **[ 12. Flame ]**

Rin yang baru saja membuka akun ffn nya terkejut dengan sebuah flame di kolom komentar fanfic yang ia buat.

 **GumiyaCool** : Dasar upil tetangga sebelah. Makhluk hina jelmaan terong Zimbabwe. Ceritanya ga Rame. Jalan ceritanya kebaca. Udah banyak yang kayak gini. Dasar upil tetangga sebelah. Romance nya biasa aja. Kalo ga bisa dapet ide yang bagus gausah nulis deh. Coba mbak contoh film-film yang ceritanya cool, kayak Uttaran.

"Oke, Mulai besok aku nonton Uttaran." Rin tersenyum masam.

* * *

 **[ 13. Uttaran ]**

Ekhem!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tung tara tara tung Uttaran~

* * *

 **[ 14. Simpan saja ]**

Luka tersenyum membaca fanfic yang ia buat.

"Kayaknya aneh." Gumamnya.

"Iya, aneh." Ia kecewa karena fanficnya tidak sesuai ekspektasinya.

"Kadang punya ide bagus tapi susah ditumpahin lewat kata-kata." Lanjutnya.

Akhirnya Luka pun menyimpan fanfic itu dalam folder di dalam folder di dalam folder di dalam folder di laptopnya. ((Maap numpang curhat :D))

* * *

Hai ini karya saya setelah berabad-abad hiatus :')

Drabble ini merupakan salah satu bentuk kesulitan-kesulitan yang saya hadapi saat mencoba untuk kembali membuat fic #Formalamat

Dan jujur aja saya ngerasa bingung karena bener-bener udah lupa gimana cara ngetik dan ngepublish fic :') #malahcurhat

Special thanks buat Moka yang bikin saya tiba-tiba rindu ffn (?) #MokalagiMokaLagi(?) Terus Kaipai yang nyuruh bikin fic mulu #nak

Terakhir.. makasih udah baca! minta kritik saran juga ya biar aya bisa bertumbuh dan berkembang(?) #apasih

Paipai!

.

.

.

 _ **Lanjut ga, ya?**_


End file.
